Clay Muniz
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Clay's history. Clay Muniz is Phoebe Halliwell's ex-boyfriend from New York. They did love each other and ended up having a son together. Phoebe broke up with him due to his shady lifestyle and hoped he would be responsible, and raise Pip to be a wonderful young man. She then moved back to San Francisco. Clay is a member of the Muniz Family. History Early Life Travelling to Cairo A few months after Phoebe left him, Clay flew to Cairo with two friends to steal a priceless Egyptian urn. Unknown to Clay, whoever stole the cursed urn would be punished by its Guardian. With the urn in his possession, Clay flew to San Francisco to convince Phoebe to get her sister to auction it off. He started to reconnect with Phoebe again, but never told her about his plans until Prue figured him out and prevented the urn from being auctioned off. He never knew one of his friends, Wesley, died in Cairo because of the curse. Clay feared for his life after he found his friend, Palmer Kellogg, dead in his hotel room. Phoebe confronted him about the theft and is utterly disappointed when he confessed, saying that he had always taken the easy way out and will never change. When he learned of the urn's curse, he confronted the Guardian to protect Phoebe and her sisters. Clay then risked his life protecting Phoebe from a cobra summoned by the Guardian. Since the urn was cursed to punish those bearing the sin of Greed, his act of selflessness saved both him and Phoebe. After the urn went back to its rightful place, Clay said goodbye to Phoebe and returned to New York to better himself, and continue raising Pip. *As this piece of Charmed history took place before Blessed and the creation of the character, Pip, it is to be assumed by the viewer that Pip was left in the care of one Clay's relatives while he was out of New York.* Throughout Blessed Personality As Clay is being reintroduced and as time has past in the Charmed/''Blessed'' universe(s), Clay has evolved into a wise and loving man. He deeply cares for and loves his son, and supports him in his quest to reunite with his mother. It was revealed that Clay was unhappy at first, with his son being a witch but ultimately decided to support his son on his new destiny. Professional Life In his younger days, Clay was a thief and even traveled to Cairo, Egypt, to steal a priceless urn. The reason behind this is unknown and many theories can be made. With Pip thrown in, it could be a limitless amount of reasons regarding the heist. Now in 2015, Clay has renounced his thieving ways and has found a job so he can raise and provide for his son. Romantic Life Phoebe Halliwell Physical Appearance Clay has brown hair, the length is short and cut right above the ears. His bangs can sometimes be seen in the style of a quiff to the left. His eyes are the color of baby blue. He is exactly 6 feet tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * The Sins of the Parents (mentioned) * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! (mentioned) Notes and Trivia * Like many of Phoebe's love interests, his name starts with a C. * Pip (along with Bev, Eddie and Andy) told Clay about Pip becoming a witch and the Blessed Ones, when they went to gather up the rest of Pip's belongings. References # Clay Muniz - Visit Charmed Wiki for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Males Category:Muniz Family Category:Good Beings Category:Fathers